


【EM】危险关系

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本就是两个人没和好却偏偏成了419对象这样的设定的PWP，主要是为了开车……当然最后也没和好2333但是总有希望的总有希望</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EM】危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> *其实就是个方便开车的419，没有理由没有逻辑OOC突破天际【已经是我的标签了吧  
> *我还是学不会……mark该怎么讲话……我忏悔我放弃【哭瞎

“我们这样是不对的。”Eduardo平时不抽烟，他坐在床沿拉扯头发，恨不得床头柜里能变出一包来。身后男人稍微发怔，三两下把裤子提起来，抓过上衣胡乱套上，然后歪了下头：“你说过。”这种无所谓的态度使Eduardo仍旧愁眉不展，他不断摇头，痛苦地说：“不，不仅是这样Mark，我们不应该将这种关系继续下去，这是不对的。”他自己也觉得则和段话没有说服力，而他实在找不出更多的逻辑，介于Mark的在场让他足够心烦意乱。

Mark已经抓过他的背包，闻言只是挑眉，说话语速如飞：“只是一夜情，你总得找点什么人上床，各取所需而已，你可以当我们互不相识。”而Eduardo仍然摇头：“我不可能只把你当作陌生人，你对我而言太特殊了……”

而Mark很快打断他，面无表情冷声道：“那么我需要换上别的衣服吗，或者换个发型什么的，你告诉我。”他把自己全部收拾好，站在门口抱胸看他，嘴唇紧抿。Eduardo忍不住看向Mark，在昏黄的灯光下这个男人仍然拥有少年般的青涩感，即使同一个他刚和他在床上大战两个回合；又或许只是他心中的Mark从未成长，他眼里的他从未被看清过。“你不需要，为我去，这什么都不会改变。”他艰难地说：“听着Mark，我并不需要你这样来弥补、安慰我，我们之间不会因此而得到修补。”

“我知道。”Mark用牙齿折磨他红润的双唇，洁白贝齿将嘴唇咬出一个绝对合适接吻的弧度：“我并没完全指着性爱去恢复我们之间断裂的感情，如果能让你好受一点，我非常着迷于和你的性爱，你也喜欢这个，也不讨厌我作为你的床伴。所以为何不，至少等到你找到女朋友或者下一个合适的床伴。”Mark说话语气里总是不自觉带着坚定，更别提他想说服某人的时候。这个提议本身听上去也太有诱惑力，Eduardo的舌头在想说拒绝的时候打起了结，Mark顺势坐在他旁边，扳过Eduardo肩膀吻住那双纠结的唇，这副贴近的唇舌的温度于是变成了唯一的正确。Eduardo从喉咙深处发出一声懊恼的咕哝，他骗不过自己，Mark苍白瘦削的身体对他有着奇妙的吸引力，尤其是一个抱住他后脑勺专注舔吻他嘴唇，整个身体差不多覆在他身侧的Mark，眉眼之间存着掺在冷淡中的风情。

Bloody hell，Eduardo本想这么说，鉴于Mark已经跳到一旁将刚穿上不久的外套脱掉，柔软肌肤上还留着他印下的吻痕——他一个音节都发不出来。当他脱掉裤子可以看到没及时清理的精液蜿蜒着从短裤下流出一道色情的小溪，Mark对他张开双臂:“再来一次吧，我们还有时间。”

Mark一丝不挂地站在他面前，仍然对自己身体外形不自信而攥紧双手，但他已足够大胆试图诱惑眼前这个爱过他的男人再次来占有他。“Damn，”Eduardo咬牙骂道：“你说得对，我们还有时间做点什么。”他走过去抱住Mark，啃在他暴露出来的颈侧，用了些力道以致能听到Mark轻微的抽气声。“或许我能试着不叫你Wardo。”他将手臂慢慢圈住Eduardo的身体，紧密地贴着他就像要跳一段双人舞，而Eduardo将他推到床上。

“闭嘴。”他暂时不想听Mark那张小嘴里冒出更多话来，亲了他一下之后将他蓬松的卷毛拉低，给那条闲不住的舌头找点别的活干。Mark顺从地拉下Eduardo的内裤，将他的阴茎含入口中，一边舔一边抬头偷看他的表情。艳红唇间被自己阴茎填满，带出的汁水蹭花Mark精致的下巴，这个场景本身就足够Eduardo彻底勃起。Mark被他的尺寸撑得难于呼吸的痛苦表情让Eduardo不想继续忍耐内心起伏不定的欲望。

“喜欢我的东西插你吗？”他抽出自己将Mark翻了个面跪趴在床上，Mark不情愿地哼一声，没在抱怨顺着Eduardo的动作来，被操开的后穴很快又被探入两根手指，他不禁呻吟出声，放松自己接受Eduardo更多的侵犯与玩弄。有几次Eduardo修长的手指擦过Mark肿起的肠道上的敏感点，他浑身轻颤，而Eduardo发出不可思议的惊叹声：“你竟然只被手指插后面都能勃起，Mark。”Mark努力忍耐停不住的单音节词，试图给他个好点的回应：“我说过，我喜欢和你做爱。”Eduardo挑眉，半开玩笑道：“那你还真相当喜欢我的手指。”

“我喜欢的是你。”Mark忍不住纠正，而Eduardo多捅进去一根手指，恼恨地叫他闭上嘴。他不能说这种话，在他们已经破裂到今天这种地步，他没资格妄图挽回什么。Mark咬住嘴唇忍下这次攻击，很快他就无法分心顶嘴。这是不对的，这不该发生，Eduardo不断在脑海中提醒自己，又试图忽略掉那烦人的声音。他不应该跟他曾经最好的朋友，曾经爱过的却又欺骗背叛过他的男人在某个酒店里偷偷摸摸地上床，沉迷于这具泛着粉红色的白皙躯体无法自拔；而Mark偏偏正无比甜蜜地雌伏在他身下，细小的喘息与晶莹的汗珠都太过真实也太美好。

Mark将头尽量转过来，颧骨都带着苹果般可口的红润，用纯真的腔调问他：“呃，你什么时候打算进入我？”他那双干净的蓝眼睛里好像只有单纯的疑问，而这蹩脚的勾引却是足够让Eduardo发狂的火辣。他将手指全都抽出来，在Mark失落的叹息中大声说：“该死的，Mark，你就不能，闭上那张嘴！”他在最后一个音节将自己火热到即将爆炸的阴茎狠狠插进红肿泥泞的小穴中，残留在那里的精液让进入的过程过于滑腻，他第一次的进入就精准地擦过Mark前列腺让他忍不住尖叫。

“啊，Wardo！”他叫喊，然后马上像做错事的孩子一样浑身紧绷起来，夹得Eduardo喘不过气。他惩罚性地拍两下Mark圆润的臀瓣，然后把住他纤细的腰开始缓慢律动，刻意避开他的敏感点，单纯享受对方肠道温暖紧致的服务。

Mark随着他不断挺动而摇晃的后背与后颈泛着奶油般可爱的光泽，让他忍不住想低下头亲吻被卷毛扫过的皮肤，也就是在这个时候她看到床单上有小小的水痕。他忍不住将Mark抱紧，在他耳边柔声问：“Mark你是，在哭吗？”Mark双肘撑在床上没空擦自己的脸颊，他摇头，身体却抖得厉害。“I’m sorry，”他低声说，带着浓厚的鼻音：“以后不会了。”他让Eduardo一瞬间心软得像滩水。“我该讨你开心的，而不是这样无法自控。”他甚至能想象Mark脸上懊恼的表情，一想到这个Eduardo胸口就闷得发疼。

说过不该让Mark张嘴的，他就着插入的姿势将Mark翻过身来。Mark低头想将自己的难堪藏起来，Eduardo用温柔却不失力道的手抬起他的下颌，看向Mark的棕色眼睛里闪着复杂的色彩。我能再次相信你，对你敞开心扉，我敢再次爱你而不惧受伤吗？这些问题他无法对Mark问出口，无论怎样的答复都不会令他满意。Mark正试着将自己蜷进Eduardo怀里，他被情欲折磨的想在他怀里找寻一块柔软的安全港，而Eduardo在他的磨蹭下发现他心底还有那么一块地方仍旧渴望将这个男人搂进怀里。

他中了Mark的毒，他叹息，将一个吻印在迷糊的Mark的额上。他不能给Mark任何，他不该给，即使他曾给过他全世界。这或许有些残忍，Eduardo将Mark操哭的同时唏嘘，他更恨自己对这个人没法硬下心肠。身下的男人紧紧缠住他，再过多的快感冲击下他又神志不清地喊了Wardo，一声接一声停不下来，而Eduardo不想制止他。

“Wardo干我，填满我，别离开我。”Mark明显已经不知道自己在说什么，他抱住Eduardo的脖颈，妄图将湿濡软糯的嘴唇贴上他的，在他脸上乱蹭。Eduardo搂住Mark，低吼道：“我正在干你，我会干你到逼你记住每一次进入，除了我谁都不能这么干你，除了我谁都不能这么碰你，你不会，忘记这种感觉。”而Mark只剩应和他话语的力气，被逼出更多眼泪，浇不灭身上的火。

他大概学不会拒绝Mark的要求，在他将身下男人带到高潮边缘时他分心想。Mark高潮的样子像濒死，带着绝望的美丽。他将头拼命往后仰，脱口而出的Wardo变成拖长而带着急促颤音的甜腻尖叫，他将Eduardo温暖紧密地推挤着，催促他也到达失神的白光中。

射出来后他们两个相拥着倒在床上休息了很久，Mark明显累坏了，但他还是强撑着精神，慢悠悠穿上衣服，将自己尽可能地整理好。

“你要走了么？”Eduardo没忍住问，Mark无力地点头，他抬眼看撑坐起来的Eduardo，声音沙哑却已恢复向来的冷淡：“我明早还要上班。”该死的Facebook，Eduardo忍不住暗骂，即使他明知自己才是妄图阻碍这段关系的主要原因。他们之间这种关系是不正确的，他又对自己说，Mark已经走到门口，像一个好的419对象不问许多。只是在临出门前说了句：“如果你还愿意的话，call me，随时都可以。”Eduardo不置可否，Mark只好耸耸肩然后转身离开。

只剩一人的时候Eduardo将头埋进双手之间，他知道他根本无法停止这个。他停不下来对Mark的痴迷，也停不下心防的塌陷；而他能做的只有恐惧着，伤害着，同时绝望地被一切压倒，在自己圈定的原则边缘挣扎。

下次他们会在哪里见面？Eduardo已经开始幻想，拖拽着看不见的未来扎进疲乏的夜与梦中。

END


End file.
